


On the other side

by MaeLovesStories



Series: Lost in Translation [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Zoro was standing on a small grassy area in the middle of what looked like a jungle. In front of him, a rope bridge...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not totally satisfied with this one but I don't know how to improve it anymore so I will leave it at that. If you notice some mistake or wrong wording, please tell me so I can correct it.  
> And thank you for all your comments and kudos so far!
> 
> Please look at the end note for some warnings. It's better to read the story without knowing it, but if you want to be safe, go take a look at it.

[1]

Zoro frowned.

He was standing on a small grassy area in the middle of what looked like a jungle. In front of him, a rope bridge, so long he couldn’t see its end. It overlooked a rift-like valley, which seemed to be very deep. The bridge consisted of two large ropes, of the width of only one foot, forming the deck of the bridge. Two other ropes, thinner, on each side and at hand height, created a handrail. And lastly, many even more thinner ropes were connecting the two parts to form a barrier, a protection against the void just below.

Zoro didn’t know where he was, but strangely he wasn’t worried. He was looking at the bridge, the spot where it was disappearing. Both feet planted on the ground, as paralyzed.

[2]

Zoro was still standing in front of that bridge. He still couldn’t see its extremity, and he still couldn’t move.

[3]

Again and again that bridge. But this time, he let his gaze scan the space around him. The jungle was rising all around him, leaving only a small portion of a few square meters at the entrance of the bridge where nothing grew except grass. Trees and plants around him seemed to dominate him and were creating like an arch above him. The place was dark. He didn’t like it. And this calm was unnerving. Not the slightest breath of wind to make the leaves quiver, not the slightest noise of birds or animals was disturbing the silence.

He looked back at the bridge. It hadn’t moved. It was still as long, as high, and its end seemed unattainable, dangerous. Zoro didn’t want to cross it.

[4]

“Zoro?”

Zoro jumped. He recognized that voice. He would recognize it among millions. He turned around and, as expected, discovered his favorite blond head.

“Sanji?”

He was a bit surprised. What was he doing there too? Was he here to pick him up?

But beyond these questions, which ultimately were not really important, what he felt was an immense joy. As if he hadn’t seen him in a long time.

Sanji was smiling a few steps from him. He seemed happy too. An irrepressible momentum pushed him towards him, and they fell into each other’s arms. The sensation was nice. His arms tightened around his waist, Sanji’s ones around his shoulders, he felt like he was floating. He had always felt that kind of thing when he was in his arms.

[5]

Sanji was no longer in his arms, but a few steps away from him. He was looking at the bridge too, and Zoro realized he was once again as if nailed to the ground, just in front of the entrance of the bridge. And then he turned his head and found that Sanji was smiling at him. He smiled back and grabbed his outstretched hand. His gaze bore into his blue eyes and time seemed to stop. Nothing mattered anymore.

[6]

“You gonna cross that bridge someday?”

Zoro turned his head and saw Sanji behind him. Something had changed in his appearance, but he couldn’t tell what it was. As if he had changed his hairstyle or clothes, without him noticing.

“You’re one to talk,” he finally answered.

As far as he knows, Sanji was on this side of the bridge too!

“I can cross it whenever I want,” Sanji replied.

And as if to prove his assertion, he moved towards the bridge and put a foot on it.

Zoro reached out, ready to stop him. He didn’t like it. He shouldn’t let him go on that bridge.

“Why are you staying here?” Sanji asked, resting his foot back on the ground.

“We're safe here.”

[7]

“Still there?”

Zoro sighed. He didn’t even bother to turn his head. He knew who was there.

“Stil there,” he replied.

“What's holding you back?”

“I've already said it, we are safe here.”

“Come with me to the other side.”

Surprised, Zoro finally turned his head towards Sanji. What was he saying? Go to the other side?

“Out of the question.”

[8]

“Zoro...”

The voice was soft and Zoro shuddered. He felt a hand fall on his shoulder. His eyes were still fixed on that bridge.

“Have you ever been on the other side?” he finally asked.

“Yes,” Sanji replied simply.

He went there, and he had come back. So that wasn’t that dangerous, was it? But yet...

“What’s on the other side?”

“Nothing.”

“Then why do you want me to cross it?”

“Would you rather stay here?”

Zoro frowned. It wasn’t really bad here. It was familiar, calm. Safe.

“You scared?”

“Not at all!” Zoro exclaimed indignantly.

“Then come with me.”

And he disappeared.

[9]

“Sanji!”

He shouted his name again and again, as loud as he could, hoping he would hear him on the other side. Why didn’t he came back? Where was he? Was he safe?

An uncontrollable fear had invaded him. He wanted to see Sanji. He wanted to hold him in his arms. But he wasn’t there. Not anymore.

[10]

“Zoro?”

He didn’t react at first, as if he wasn’t hearing him. He had fallen, knees on the ground, head down as if it was too heavy to carry. It was hard to breathe, hard to stand straight, impossible to stand up. He was alone again and it was unbearable.

“Zoro, get up.”

A hand slipped under his arm, pulling him up. Sanji was gone.

“Zoro!”

The pressure disappeared, but a shadow came down before him. Fingers landed under his chin and lifted his head. His gaze rested on two blue eyes, vibrating with anger and worry.

“Sanji?”

“Yes it's me. Now get up!”

“It's too hard,” Zoro said.

“Bullshit! You're going to get up, and right now!”

The urgency in the tone of Sanji’s voice didn’t escape him. With effort, and with his help, he straightened slowly, then put one foot on the ground before him. Sanji held him firmly and with great force, he got him up. Once again, he felt as though he was nailed to the ground, as if his feet were so heavy that he couldn’t move them. But it didn’t matter. Sanji was there. Sanji was holding him in his arms. Everything was fine.

[11]

“Cross with me.”

“You said there was nothing on the other side. Is it death? Will I die if I cross?”

“Don’t talk nonsense. We're not in a movie or anything.”

“I’ve a bad feeling.”

“Trust me. Come.”

With his gaze fixed in front of him, he was watching the bridge, trying to find the courage to listen to Sanji. But he couldn’t see the other side. Everything seemed dark and dangerous.

“I can’t.”

[12]

“Come on Zoro! Today is the day!”

He jumped slightly at that playful tone that had risen behind him. But he didn’t need to turn around to understand that it was forced. He still perceived worry, and always this sense of urgency. He was feeling Sanji’s distress, and he didn’t know why it was there. 

He felt Sanji walk around him, and he was soon in front of him. His eyes were wet, yet he was smiling.

“Please, do it for me,” he pleaded.

Zoro didn’t answer. He alternated his gaze between Sanji and the bridge. He had to do it. He could do it.

“Come,” Sanji whispered taking his hand in his own.

He must have seen the determination in his gaze. The tears had left his eyes. His smile was wider.

He let himself be led. Sanji was walking backwards, still holding his gaze.

They arrived at the entrance of the bridge. With some concern, Zoro put a first foot on it. Nothing happened. He put a second one, then a third. And the next step was always easier than the previous one. They quickly filled the first third of the bridge. They were advancing more and more towards its curved part. The strings swayed under their movements. Everything was unstable. But Sanji was there. He took a deep breath and continued to move forward.

Sanji stopped at the middle of the bridge.

“See, it wasn’t that difficult,” he remarked, smiling.

Zoro detected a hint of pride and relief in his expression. He had made the right choice. He ventured to look around him. In front of him, behind Sanji, the bridge went up to the opposite edge, but he still didn’t see it.  A fog hid it from his sight. Behind him, the place he came from. It was dark and he couldn’t quite distinguish the space where he had stood for so long. He then looked down. He couldn’t see the bottom.

Suddenly dizzy, he looked up, and discovered that Sanji was no longer there. His hand was empty, as was the space in front of him. He looked at the other half of the bridge, and saw that Sanji was already in the middle of it. His blond hair were shining in the sun. He was turning his back on him and was walking quickly. Zoro was paralyzed again. He couldn’t move forward nor backward. He could only watch him go away, rush into the fog and then disappear.

[13]

“Sanji!” he called in a wavering voice.

He was gone for quite some time now, and had not yet reappeared. He was worried sick. He knew that that bridge shouldn’t be crossed!

He could turn around, go back to his little patch of grass and wait for Sanji to come back. Or he could go ahead and see for himself where he had gone.

He decided on the second option.

With difficulty, he raised his right foot and put it down in front of his left one. His eyes fixed in front of him, he stepped forward, slowly but surely. One third left.

He fastened his pace and rushed as well into the fog. He barely discerned the rope bridge in front of  him, but he continued. He was almost there.

And then all of the sudden, his foot stumbled on something. He had reached the other side. The fog was still there. Everything was white. He couldn’t see anything. He took a few steps, and then he saw him.

Sanji was standing there in front of him, the pride clearly visible on his face. He was smiling with all his teeth and Zoro couldn’t help but smile back.

“See, it wasn’t that difficult,” Sanji repeated in a soft voice.

Zoro nodded. He looked at Sanji reaching his hand out to him. He bridged the few steps allowing him to reach it, and caught it in his own. In a smile, Sanji pulled him abruptly to him. And that's when he felt it. The pain.

[14]

Everything was black. Sanji was no longer there. Yet he was still feeling his hand in his. And then the light came back. He took a deep breath and his lungs burned him. His whole body was heavy. He couldn’t move, was paralyzed again. He squeezed Sanji’s hand, maybe a little too hard.

When he realized that his eyes were wide open and that the light was blinding him, he fluttered his eyelids until it became bearable.

“Zoro?” rose a small voice filled with tears.

It was his voice. He was there.

With difficulty, he turned his head and saw him. Sitting near him. Tears running down his cheeks like a waterfall.

“You came back.”


	2. Chapter 2

[1]

Sanji sat down in the chair, growling. With its thin foam layer and its noisy and unpleasant plastic coating, you couldn’t say it was very comfortable. Yet he was sitting there every day, several hours a day. He was sat here so often that it must have taken the shape of his butt.

He reached out and grabbed Zoro’s hand, relaxing for the first time of the day. In a low voice, he told him everything that had happened, down to the smallest detail. He must have seemed very stupid talking to himself like that, but he couldn’t help himself. He was convinced that it could help Zoro. Even if he didn’t understand him, he had to know at least that he was there, that he was not alone.

[2]

Still nothing. No improvement. That night, Sanji stayed longer. Sometimes he was doubting. Sometimes he was losing hope. Tonight was one of those .

[3]

He got out of work earlier that day. Instead of returning home to rest, he had come directly here. For a few more hours with Zoro. Today was a little better. He had regained hope. Zoro was strong. Zoro would come back. Despite what others said. He didn’t want to listen to them. They were wrong.

Gently, he leaned over Zoro and kissed his forehead. The skin was warm. He was alive.

[4]

It was the weekend. Sanji loved weekends. He could spend the whole day here. He would have liked it to be the case all the time. But he couldn’t afford to stop working. Money had to keep coming. He didn’t have a choice. Their basic health coverage will pay only part of the cost. They were already in debt.

But he pushed those thoughts in the back of his head. They were worries for the week. The weekend, he didn’t want to think about that.

“Zoro,” he called softly.

Of course there was no answer, but sometimes he felt like he was there. That it was an ordinary morning when he was looking at him sleeping in their large bed. It was a nice feeling.

An illusion, the doctors said.

[5]

Luffy had just left. He was the only one to still come every day. He wasn’t mad at them. He understood.

He sat back in his chair and took Zoro’s hand in his. He thought about before. When everything was perfect. When they were happy. He saw him smile, look at him with adoration. He was hearing his voice, his laughter.

He smiles at those memories. At what they were creating in him. A gentle warmth of hope and confidence.

“Zoro…,” he murmured, caressing the back of his inert hand with his thumb.

[6]

Another day. Once again work has been exhausting. But here everything was quiet, relaxing.

He remained silent for a long moment, watching Zoro. He had lost weight. His skin had lost its natural tanned complexion. It had become almost gray. He had panicked when he had first noticed it, but he was told it was normal. He was used to it now, even though it still hurt to see him like that.

He had to go out in the hallway for a few minutes while they take care of Zoro. In those moments, he would never go away. Would never took the opportunity to go buy a coffee in the cafeteria downstairs. He would stand in the corridor, close to the door, and wait. He was always waiting for the latest news before returning in again and sitting down next to him.

“Come back,” he asked once alone with him, his hand firmly gripping his.

The time would come, but it was not today yet.

[7]

“Wake up!”

Sometimes he was losing patience and was calling.  _ Wake up, wake up, wake up _ . Like a mantra in his head.

“Wake up,” he repeated aloud.

He didn’t know if he was hearing him, let alone if he was understanding him. But he hoped with all his heart. He wanted him to wake up, that they could resume their lives where they have left it off. If he had any doubts before, he now knew that he needed him in his life. As long as possible. Sometimes he dreamed he could go to where he was, and push him into coming back. But unfortunately it wasn’t working that way. All he could do was wait. Wait. Wait until Zoro's fight ends.

Never, said the specialists. Soon, thought Sanji.

[8]

Sitting on the edge of the mattress, Sanji leaned over. He moved his head closer to his, then put his cheek against his. If one thing hadn’t changed, it was his smell. In the crook of his neck, it was still there. Dominating the ones of the sanitizer products, and all the smells that could emanate from this place. When he closed his eyes, he could almost believe it was before.

“Zoro,” he murmured against his ear.

He gently put his hand on his shoulder, caressing the skin that the hospital gown was revealing.

“Wake up. Come back. Come back to me.”

Tears flowed down his cheeks. He didn’t notice them anymore. Sometimes they came. Sometimes they wouldn’t flow. He couldn’t control them. And he had learned long ago not to be ashamed of them.

[9]

Sanji jerked awake. It took him several minutes to realize he was safe in their bed. Their large bed. Too wide. Too empty.

It was the middle of the day. Yet he was still there. He didn’t want to get up. He didn’t want to go there. This nightmare had awakened him. Always the same. More a memory than a nightmare.

Smiles. Happiness. Love. And a red car. A red car at full speed. A shock. Zoro who pushed him. Zoro hit by that car. Zoro lying on the sidewalk. And all that red around him.

He took a deep breath, trying to contain himself. A year. It was already a year ago. One year he was sleeping. One year without him. One year in this big empty bed.

[10]

He had came back. How could he stay away from him anyway. He regretted not coming yesterday. The first time in a year. As soon as he arrived, the doctor had asked him to come to his office. He had listened to him at first, then he got angry and left.

A year. He knew it. No need to remind him. But he was there. Zoro was there. He was sure of it.

When he entered the room, nothing had changed. He didn’t know whether to be relieved or not. He came closer, and instead of taking his place back in the chair, he settled on the mattress right against him. To apologize for yesterday perhaps. It was stupid, but he had the impression that his eyebrows were more furrowed. As if he was reproaching him for not coming.

“I'm here,” he whispered. “I'm here.”

[11]

They had all come tonight. But he didn’t know if it was to see Zoro, or to see him. He knew how they were looking at him. They had given up. And they wanted him to give up too. For your own good. They said. You have to keep going with your life. They said. He had let them talk. It was his choice. He would stay. He would be there when Zoro woke up. He would keep hope until the end. He trusted Zoro. It was only a matter of time. He just had to be patient. Just be patient.

“Zoro, wake up.”

He squeezed his hand a little harder, perhaps trying to give him his strength. He didn’t know. He had done and thought a lot of stupid things in a year. At least that he would have found stupid before. Now it didn’t matter anymore. If it could make him come back, so it was worth it, so it was not stupid.

Yet when he left him that night, nothing had changed.

[12]

“Come on Zoro, wake up. Please…”

He was crying again. Another hard day at work. He was once again losing his nerves. If only he was there. If only he was with him.

“Zoro you'd better wake up! You can’t leave me alone. I need you here. Please…”

“Come back,” he continued after a sob.

Today was a bad day. A day where nothing was going right. A day where his life had no meanings anymore, where everything was upside down. A day where impatience was turning into anger, into distress. He had to wake up now! Each passing day was reinforcing the opinion of the doctors. Each passing day was bringing him closer to the end. He didn’t want that day to come when hope would leave him. That day when he would leave here without ever coming back. Leaving him behind. Alone. As if he no longer existed.

But he would fight. He would fight for that day to never come. He would fight as hard as Zoro. He was going to bring him back. He would come back!

Tomorrow, he said to himself as he left the room. Tomorrow he was going to succeed. He knew it.

[13]

Barely there, he hurried to his bedside. He didn’t know if he was starting to lose his mind, but he immediately felt that something had changed. He didn’t know what, but the feeling was there. He focused on his breathing. A simple oxygen mask was covering his face for a few months now. It was a progress, a positive step. But months later and no further progress had been made.

But that day there was something. His breathing was a little deeper. His eyebrows were furrowed. This time he was sure of it. It was not a dream.

Full of hope, he took his hand in his. He had expected a reaction from him, but nothing. He was still as inert as before.

Sanji sighed. He was going crazy. He had to imagine all these things. Nothing was real. Everything was in his head. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. Maybe the doctors were right. Maybe he should listen to them. Listen to his friends. Turn the page. Forget him.

“Come back,” he begged one last time

[14]

Lost in his thoughts and his despondency, it took him several seconds to notice. He didn’t believe it. He must have fallen asleep, there was no other way. Yet he still felt it. This pressure on his hand. Zoro was squeezing his hand!

His tears intensified when he raised his face and discovered that he had his eyes open. It wasn’t possible. It was a dream. Just a dream. Yet he was feeling the pain in his hand very well. The pain that proved to him that it was real. Unable to get up, his legs like jelly, he leaned into the chair to get closer to him.

“Zoro?” he stammered with difficulty.

He had trouble breathing for a moment. He watched as Zoro turned his head slowly towards him. It was true. It was real. He was awake. Finally.

“You came back,” he murmured, finally feeling the joy overtake the surprise and the denial.

His heart stopped for a split second before returning to full speed when Zoro’s gray eyes bore into his. For the first time in a year, four days, eighteen hours and thirty-seven minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it could be a trigger for some of you, but just to be safe, it is question of coma, and there is a brief mention of someone hit by a car in the second chapter.


End file.
